A Christmas Ticket
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Christmas 16 John Fic - John's on his way to buy a present but gets stopped along the way...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Here it is, a few days late, but it's still here. A small Christmas John orientated fic. This isn't the one that I told Zelfaniet that I was going to do - that one I will publish as a separate, darker story - and also, Zelfaniat and I are going to collaborate on a story (As soon as we come up with a story) so look forward to that. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. And for effect once again - my work is spell checked and I use Australian English. AM, JAN 17 (but really meant to be DEC 16)_

* * *

 **A Christmas Ticket**

 **by Angel Mouse**

John hadn't even been really concentrating on his speed, he had been glancing at the clock on the dash and then on his wrist every few seconds. There was one last particular present he had to buy and the only store in the area that had it was due to close in 25 minutes. He had already called ahead and they had promised to stay open for him, having gotten in the special order that he had ordered several months ago for his brother Scott.

Because of this slight distraction and focusing on the time, John never noticed his speed slowly creeping up until he heard the sirens and saw the lights in his rear view mirror. Swearing in Russian to himself, he indicated and pulled over safely. Shaking his head at his own stupidity – something he would no doubt hear no end of teasing from his brothers – John got out his licence and wound his window down.

The patrolman exited his car and came towards John, checking to make sure he was alone and that there wasn't any danger for him. John gave the officer a smile as he approached, holding out his licence.

"I'm so sorry officer, I didn't realise I was speeding." The officer – a Californian Highway Patrol Officer – Officer Adam Spencer – took the licence and gave him a nod of greeting.

"Well I'm glad you realise what you were doing. I clocked you at 11 miles over the speed limit. Was there any reason for you exceeding the speed limit today sir?" Officer Spencer got out his ticket book and began to fill out the paperwork.

John winced slightly and gave a soft laugh as he shook his head.

"I'm truly sorry sir, I was trying to get to Kerensky's before they closed and just didn't realise my speed had crept up." The officer smiled at him as he kept writing the ticket out.

"Well at least your honest," he glanced at the name on the licence, "Mr Tracey... hang on, Tracey." He looked at John better, really looked, "As in Tracey Industries?" John blushed slightly.

"Yes sir. That's my Dad's company." Officer Spencer then looked at him even harder.

"Hang on, I know you from somewhere." John looked at him curiously and suddenly the Officer took a step back in shock. What he didn't know what that John had recognised him from a rescue three months ago that he'd helped Scott on. John had been hoping that Officer Spencer wouldn't recognise the International Rescue Operative that had helped him rescue several children from a bad bus accident during a terrible storm that had caused a large amount of damage and ended up needing International Rescue for several areas that they weren't able to deal with themselves. "It's you, isn't it? John. You helped me the other month. You're him..." John gave a sheepish smile.

"Yes, that was me. Please, don't spread it around. We are a secret organisation after all." John gestured was it okay for him to get out and Officer Spencer nodded and John stepped out, holding out his hand for Officer Spencer to take. "It's good to see you again Adam. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't recognise me." Officer Spencer shook his hand and grinned at him.

"As if I would forget that whole day John, it still plays on me sometimes." His smile faded a little. "I honestly don't know how you do it." John sighed and nodded in agreement.

"It does us sometimes to." John gave him a small smile. "But we all have those days; we just have to focus on the outcome, on the lives we saved."

"Yes, I guess we do." Adam gave him small, rueful, smile. "But it still means that I have to give you a ticket." John laughed and nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Officer." Adam laughed with him and quickly finished writing the ticket.

"So, off to get a present are you? Must be for someone important?" John smiled at him as he recalled how Scott had helped him the other month after that particular rescue that Adam recognised him from. John had had some bad nightmares of the injured children he had helped to get out and Scott had sat with him every night for about four nights until he had began to process it and gradually come to terms with it.

"Someone extremely important to me indeed, very important. Without him, well, what can I say, he's my rock when I need it." Adam finished writing the ticket and handed it to John, with his licence as well.

"Well, just get there safely okay John? And you guys have a Merry Christmas alright?" Adam held out his hand and John took it again, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you Adam. And you and yours have a Merry Christmas as well." Adam smiled and giving him a friendly wave, let him go. John got back into the car and making sure it was safe to do so, he merged back into traffic and headed towards the shop, hitting the hands-free to call the store and let them know he was still coming. After he had finished with that, he put in a call to that very important person.

"Hey John, what's going on?" John smiled.

"Hey Scott. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and thanks," John could hear the confusion in Scott's voice.

"What for?"

"For being an awesome big brother is all." John smiled as he slowed down to turn off the highway. "I just wanted to say it, without the kids listening, and giving them more ammunition to tease me about." Scott laughed softly.

"That's okay Johnny. Merry Christmas to you and I'll see you when you get home okay?"

"See you soon Scott." John hung up, with a big smile on his face. It may have cost him $450 speeding ticket but it also helped remind him why he was getting this present for Scott. He just had the best big brother in the world as far as he was concerned. This Christmas was going to be another good one.


End file.
